Jagar Jagislid
Jagar Jagislid (born 174 A.B.) is the Herzog of Karevo in the Kingdom of Borkstvo and Graf of the county of Trussak. Age: 36 Ethnicity: Borkstovan Appearance Jagar does not stand out among men with his lean build and a shorter than average stature but still boasts a sinewy body. He has dark brown slightly curly hair and abeard which he keeps well groomed and trimmed. Because of an obsession with cleanliness and order Jagar insists on washing every day will only wear clean clothes and refuses to have anything on his person that has not been thoroughly cleaned. Though his clothes are of high quality, they are often relatively sober in design for a man of his status. He cares little for material things and only shows of his position and wealth if he can gain something through it. Personality Overall Jagar Jagislid is not a very pleasant man to deal with. He is a very calculating and cautious person and insists that all his commands, which are naturally meticulously planned, are carried out perfectly and in an orderly fashion. All that he deems important will be scrutinised to the great displeasure of near everyone that has to deal with the man. Disorder irritates him, failure frustrates him and imcompetence can easily result in a beheading or two if Jagar cannot control his temper. On top of this Jagar's compuslive aversion of everything dirty or unclean means that he is unwilling to do certain things or even touch certain things which severely affects personal relations and communication. On the other hand Jagar has a knack for planning and scheming making him a very capable ruler of his lands and estates and a cunning politician. He is ambitious and some say even power hungry but he rarely flaunts his power or wealth. History As the first son of the late Herzog Radek Jagislid and Simeka Kaskec, Jagar was destined to inherit his father’s position and the glory and wealth that come with it. The Jagislid line can be traced back over three hundred years but only rose to promince fairly recently when Aren Jagislid, holding three baronies at the time, was appointed regent of the county of Trussak with the herzog in poor health. When after several years the herzog ied a violent struggle for the ducal seat errupted between the estranged nephew of the herzog and other pretenders Aren came out victorious and claimed the duchy for himself in 163 A.B. His son Radek (154 A.B.- 204 A.B.), father of Jagar, inherited the claim after Aren's death in 197 A.B. Growing up in the palace of Trussak Jagar did not lack of anything but despite that did not have a very pleasant early childhood. His father was a severe man with high expectations, though not nearly as strict as his father Aren he would always insist, putting the young Jagar under a lot of pressure. Radek was also an adulterer and made no effort of hiding his affairs driving him and his wife apart. Adding insult to injury Radek even legitimised one of his bastards and named him Simek to mock his wife Simeka. Jagar found friends only in his younger brother Stanimir and the court's steward who taught him letters. At the age of 10 Jagar and his brother were sent to the royal court in Borkenfurt to continue his education and showed great promise in the letters and arithmatic. He was also growing into a strong lad but for all his strength he had little skill and had, as the quartermaster put it, "the skill of a drunk Nord with a pig on his back" (Note: in Borkish folk tales Nordic men are without exception depicted as fat, drunk and inexplicably carrying livestock on their backs). Already at this age did the obsession with cleanliness and a desire for order and control become apparent. When he reached the age of 16 he returned to the court in Trussak where he was to learn the daily running of the fiefs and dealing with vassals. Most courtiers, largely thanks to their fear of Herzog Radek, accepted Jagar's odd habits and needs but he was never popular except for with a small group of friends. Later he made several tours with his father's troops and briefly travelled with Brendel Bardic, the then heir of the kingdom. At age 19 he was wed to Flore Concerti of the powerful Concerti family in the Estradeen Confederacy bringing a marriage alliance as well as a great dowry further strengthening the Jagislid family. Ten years later Gregor Bardic, uncle of the young new king Brendel Bardic, revolted and called upon Herzog Radek to join his cause. The herzog was hesitant but by no means offended by the idea but ultimately chose side with the king. Only a month after the aftermath of the rebellion, Herzogg Radek was assassinated when visiting the court in Borkenfurt. Some argue that it was the work of the surviving supporters of Gregor though others speculate that it might have been ordered by one of the king’s men, doubting Radek’s loyalty and use because of his hesitation to defend the king’s honour. Aged 30 Jagar inherited the Duchy and immediately started a great purge of his court. He got rid of all those he did not trust to be loyal or competent except for those whose political influence was too great to have them ejected. He removed the graf of Turkor and gave the title to his brother and also raised his bastard half-brother, whom he had taken a liking to, to the rank of baron. With a rule of only three years and the legacy of boldly removing senior nobles from court positions Jagar faces opposition and discontent in his duchy but thanks to his political skills still manages to hold a firm grip on the lands and people. Family Category:Borkstvo Category:Pontetate Empire Category:Duke Category:Jagislid Category:Lords